


Just One Taste Had Me Crazy

by HumanOnAFullMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, BAMF Stiles, Bottom Derek Hale, Derek Has Issues, Eventual Smut, M/M, Omega Rehabilitation, Tattoo fetish, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanOnAFullMoon/pseuds/HumanOnAFullMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically... Stiles gets a new tattoo. And now Derek is in deep because it's really turning him on. All Derek wants to do is take Stiles to bed, but he's to much of a gentleman. Stiles wants Derek to take him to bed, but he's not really sure that's what he wants. Then, at some point he is realllllllly sure it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everyone Knows (Intro)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started writing this and then it became what it is now through many hours of restless nights. Enjoy.

Derek forgets a lot of things sure, but he is only human... well half human he supposes, but the day that Stiles came into the pack meeting with his first tattoo would not suffer that fate. He could smell the ink and minimal traces of blood before he even entered the loft.  
"Hey guys...Sorry I'm late", he started, rubbing the back of his neck,"I had a thing."  
Scott points at the plastic wrap over the tattoo on Stiles jugular, which he was miserably trying to hide with the hood of his red sweatshirt.  
"We can see that", he retorts in a smart ass way that has a sea of red swarming Stiles' face.  
"Well, are you going to stand there or are you going to show us?", Erica says nearly ripping off the plastic on his neck and Stiles gets shades redder.  
He peels away the saran wrap and reveals in black ink the imprint of teeth and the phrase 'bite me' in neat cursive lettering over the top. It takes all of Derek to not pounce over and give into the demand on Stiles' pale neck. And by the time Derek closes his slack jaw and rips his gaze off of his neck to his face, Stiles is looking at Derek and the red that covered his face gets darker.  
"Oh! Kinky Stilinski!", Erica smirks.  
Stiles attempts to hide the inked flesh once again, getting slightly irritated at Erica's mock advances and misunderstanding of the meaning.  
"No! See I knew you guys wouldn't get it! Which is why I asked the tattoo guy to make it smaller but then he ends up making it the size of a cement mixer! It's supposed to be mocking and a tempt of fate. Like a 'Aha! Fate here I am in the middle of a pack of fucking werewolves, that has a habit for nearly dying and getting into trouble, but I am still here unchanged so fucking BITE ME!'", he finished his rant with a huff.  
"Well, I like it.", Derek grumbles, "But can we please get on with the meeting."  
"Thank you, Sourwolf!", Stiles says his eyes sparkle at the older wolf.  
"You would.", Jackson taunted low enough so only the wolves could hear and they started laughing.  
Stiles left out of the joke started turning red again, as he threw himself on the love seat. 

Derek couldn't take his eyes off of the boy. He had gotten so lost in a world of pale skin and dark moles. He was taking Stiles right there in middle of the loft. Flesh colliding in a sound that he swore could be heard for miles. Moans spill out of the boys hot mouth, a stream of ‘Fuck Derek!’s and  
‘Sourwolf’  
‘Sourwolf ahhh’  
“Sourwolf!” , Stiles shouted.  
“Sorry.. what?” , Erica gave the man a knowing glance, before repeating what Scott had said to him. Another question about the big bad.  
“Yeah I saw the three of them in the bar. They didn’t say much of anything so i was going to follow them again tonight.”  
“Derek, do you think that is really a good idea? I mean you seem super out of it. Why don’t you take tonight off and I’ll go for you.”, Stilies suggests.  
“No it’s too dangerous Stiles! There are three of them.”  
“Why do you guys always treat me like I can’t do anything! Well, Fuck you Derek! Fuck all of you.”

Stiles

Stiles knew it was stupid. He was acting like a child, but what gave them the right to treat him like that. He gave all of them respect. Yeah, he was weak Yeah, he was human, but they knew he was so much more than that. So, he went to the only man he knew would help him. He had been contemplating getting the man’s help for weeks but thought if Scott knew about it he would surely act drastically, go all “I’m the True Alpha hear me roar!” on him, and then he would be in real trouble. But he ended up at the front of the Argents place anyway, hoping Allison wasn’t home to tell Scott on him. He paced the porch a few dozen times before knocking. Mr. Argent came to the door. He had a questioning look on his face, but invited Stiles in.  
“What can I do for you, Mr. Stilinski?”, He questioned.  
“Can you train me?”, Stiles asked wasting no time.  
“What?! Have you asked Derek?”, Argent retorted suspiciously.  
“I asked if you could train me to you know, like to be a bad ass. And no! No way in hell would I ask him. Please, just a few sessions and if it’s too much we don’t even have to keep going.”  
“I’ll think about it.” 

The remainder of the conversation was awkward and consisted of numerous attempts at declining dinner, which ended up in him giving into the demands of one very insistent Mrs. Argent. The dinner conversation was minimal to non existent with Allison on her date with Scott. After thanking them both for the frightening dinner he left for home.

When he got in the door he noticed a note on the kitchen counter telling him that yet again he was to spend the night alone, due to the night shift. Which was fine with Stiles because he was going to go to his room and go to sleep. He crawled the steps to his door slowly crumpling the note in his hand. Then, as if it had noticed the lack of stimulation his tattoo began to burn again. He walked into the bathroom flicking on the lights and turning on the shower without thinking twice. He takes off his shirt and pants, stepping into the hot stream. He thinks about how now is the time he would get off to the thought of Lydia Martin, but the strangest thing is that didn’t seem to work for him. Thoughts of his hot, grumpy Sourwolf fill his head. That hot mouth wrapped around his cock. Those pretty hazel eyes gazing up at his as he sucked down Stiles seed. Soon he was cumming with a grunt.  
He got out of the shower and slipped on some boxers to sleep in when he noticed the dark shadow crawling in the window.  
“Wow Derek! Can you at least warn a guy!”, to which Derek only grumbled.  
“I just wanted to make sure you didn’t do anything stupid”  
“Oh, thanks your confidence in me is making me feel real good, dude”  
“Don’t call me that. And would you get some clothes on!”  
Stiles turns bright red and slips on a shirt.  
“Why did you see something you liked?”, he licks his lips nervously to see if it settles the way he means it to, not overly flirtatious but on the edge of I still hate you.  
“Not a chance, Stilinski”  
With that Derek was out the window. 

Derek

The three men had been successfully tracked to a small place in the woods underground, by the time Derek began to make his way home. Thoughts of Stiles now consumed his mind he knew what he had said made it seem like Stiles was weak, but Derek knew so much better than that. He just wasn’t entirely thrilled about the thought of the boy- no the man -he loved getting killed by three crazy lunatics. So sue him! Before he knew it he was at Stiles’ window. He knew he had to see if he was alright if nothing else. He knew he had a tendency for self destruction and rash decisions. 

Derek climbed in the window to find a half naked Stiles Stilinski and if that didn’t turn him on nothing would. Fuck! Derek thought this was going to be easy, but as his eyes landed on the irritated patch of skin on Stiles’ neck he only got painfully harder. He took some deep breaths, glad that Stiles had not seen him yet. Then cleared his throat.  
“Wow Derek! Can you at least warn a guy!”, Stiles yelled.  
“I just wanted to make sure you didn’t do anything stupid”, Derek managed to get out.  
“Oh, thanks your confidence in me is making me feel real good, dude”  
“Don’t call me that. And would you get some clothes on!”  
Stiles was getting noticeably redder and moves to put on a shirt.  
“Why did you see something you liked?”, he licks his lips in the most seductive way. And oh god! did he not want to wrap those long legs around his waist and lay him out on the bed to show him all the things he liked.  
“Not a chance, Stilinski”, He cursed himself for saying.


	2. Wanting You, Wanting Me

Stiles

The next morning I woke up to a text informing me today was my first day training with Argent, so I got dressed as fast as possible and almost forget shoes as I run out the door. When I arrive at the house I had forgotten how to breathe, but walked up to the door. It’s wide open so I let myself in. Before I know it, I am grabbed from behind and a blindfold is put over my eyes. I struggle against the person behind me. What if it was one of the people we were hunting? Fuck what if Argent was dead? Finally I get sat down on a chair. My hands were now bound as well as my feet. The only thing I wouldn’t do is cry! I can’t cry! I had a dagger in the waistband of my pants Allison told me to keep on me at all times. 

“Welcome to the first phase of training, Stilinski. Get out as fast as you can.”  
Shit! I pull the dagger out of my waistband and slowly worked it between my wrists. I moved it tightly against the rope for hours until finally the rope fell to the floor. I ran to the kitchen where Argent stopped a timer.  
“Hour and forty-five, Stilinski… not bad. So, as you can tell today we work on torture and escape.”  
He lead me down into the dark, dank cellar. He tied my hands again.  
“You’re sure about this Stiles. It won’t be easy.”  
“Yes”

With that he placed my hands on a hook and raised me up.  
By the end of the night I had been electrocuted, waterboarded, and flogged, beaten within an inch of my life. I begged Argent to stop at least a billion times, but never once did I say i didn’t want it anymore cause I did want it… to be strong. I got home at 1 in the morning. Again the house was all mine. I walked in my room and looked at myself in the mirror. I had a black eye, a scratch on my arm, and all down my back. I was tired. I didn’t even bother changing just layed on my bed and passed out. 

By the time I woke up the next morning I remembered that Scott texted me about a pack meeting. I shot out of bed realizing that it was afternoon. I sat up contemplating going to the meeting, but with this black eye I was sure that there would be questions asked. Would that be a good thing? Maybe I can tell them I’ve been training with hunters. Obviously not with Argent because that wouldn’t go well, but I mean there are other hunters out there. Right? Anyway, the thing is they may not be concerned at all and even if they ask I can just say I fell in the shower. I’m clumsy they will believe that. That way I don’t stir this shit pot any further, but I can still help the pack.  
I arrived at the loft late, but sat in my jeep. I knew that all of the wolves of the house had to have heard it pull up. I get out slamming the door as a foreward to my entrance. The pack was quiet when I came in everyone had to notice the ugly purpley yellow blotch of skin that connected my cheek to my eye and the red irritated scratches that ran the length of my arm. Both had been slightly raised and sore. 

“What the fuck happened to you, Batman?”, Erica said in surprise.  
I eyed Derek who was rushing towards me eyes aglow and ‘Oh crap!He knew!’. He raised a giant hand toward my face and I flinched, shutting my eyes tight. When I felt his warm finger gently touch the bruise I hissed in pain but opened one eye and my jaw went slack, because What in the actual fuck just happened.  
“Who did this?” , he asked, his voice straining slightly but maintaining his I am the alpha tone quid pro quo, his usual i will kick your ass Stiles tone that was generally directed at me.  
“Ummm… no one… i mean it’s not important. I slipped in the shower and the door had its outs for me i guess.”, I said hoping that they wouldn’t hear the slight skip in my heart beat.  
“You’re lying to me!”, he began red eyes flaming once again, “Why would you lie to me?”, his voice skirts wounded now and I begin to feel bad, but then remember this is Derek Hale I am talking to and Derek Hale ‘Doesn’t do emotions’.  
“Does it matter Derek?! I don’t wanna talk about it!”, I said now remorseful at the flinch and pout I received from him.  
“No, Stiles! Who did this?” , and now Scott has to bust into a conversation he isn’t wanted in.  
“No one!”, but they all know better and all eyes are on me.  
“Leave Stilinski alone, we all know he can’t walk without waking the dead and potentially killing off a whole band of helpless children. He’s probably all hot and bothered cause Brooding wolf over there is in his face and Stiles likes it rough… It’s always the loud, obnoxious, catastrophically clumsy ones! Right Stiles?” , Jackson says with a wink, which i am thankful for the save but my face heats up so red and I swear that I am going to kill that good for nothing Asshole wolf.  
Eyes are still on me, but i am afraid to see Derek because although what Jackson said is a bald faced lie, I can’t help but be embarrassed. So I turned with a smirk:  
“Right Jackson, I just can’t help it I like being taken by big bad wolves who like to give me a nice choking… spanking...hair pulling… hard FUCK”, I said taking a bold step into his space every time i call out another action, until I’m right by his ear and I whisper “And I just scream ‘UGHHH!’” I screamed out the best fake moan I could muster. I knew all of the other wolves and for that matter humans had to hear, but oh god was I laughing when he scrambled off the couch to the door. 

I sit down on the couch casually in the spot Jackson had just sat. I looked up to find a beet red Derek looking back at me. So I winked. The blush only spreading and boy was he cute, but then the confidence spilled out and Oh shit! I just said that in front of the whole pack.  
“Okay guys! I’m sorry but we all know he needed it! I was willing to give it all...see… what i did there. Phrasing. Boom! Okay but in all seriousness let's get this meeting over with I’m beat.”, I joked. 

We all sat down, but Derek left the room and asked Scott to fill in the pack of his findings the other night. I turned pink as I felt the full force of what I had said resonating in the pack. They all turn occasionally in the middle of Scott's rambling to give me odd looks, mostly Allison and Lydia, who I assume are more contemplating the fact that I’m bisexual, which went right over the guys’ heads.  
When Derek came back he still looked red and I could see him looking...maybe more like glaring at me from across the room. I refused to let him get my look of pure humiliation, so I eliminated him from my peripheral and focused on the mission at hand. 

“The thing is Scott even if we tracked them to the woods that doesn’t mean that's where they actually are. You said your self these guys are literally one the most well known myths of all time. You think a Hydra that has been in this world for over a millennium was actually caught off guard by Derek following them, no offence Sourwolf! Cause if i had someone i needed stalked I would go to you, but I think these are more highly skilled perpetrators than that girl from my 7th period… Amber I think. Which I mean with a name like th…” , Derek gave me a look that told me to shut up, “Yeah shutting up.”  
“I hate to say it...like really hate to say it, but the human has a point.”, Derek sassed.  
“Aww look at you wolfman making up pet names for me.”, I hinted, “But dude sorry I’m out of here I am super tired and i have places to be tomorrow.”  
I got up promptly and made my way to the door. I took the steps two at a time until i got to the bottom, huffing out a huge breath of relief. I get into the jeep and turn the key, but the engine rolls over… then again...and again. Until finally-  
“I’ll drive you”  
“Thanks”  
After getting into Derek's Camaro silence hung in the air, thick and suffocating. Sleep dulled most of my senses. I knew I collapsed on Derek's shoulder and after that I was out like a light. 

Derek 

Tonight was eventful and after successfully getting me hard, forcing me to jerk of in the bathroom with a loft full of wolves this boy was asleep on my shoulder, spit dribbling out of his mouth but it was the cutest thing i had ever seen. When we got to the house I tried shaking him awake, but he didn’t budge.  
“Stiles.”, I whisper, but his lack of response had me digging through his pockets for his house keys.  
I carried him into the house and just as i go to put him on the bed he cuddles into my chest.  
“My Sourwolf”, he says sleeply.  
If that didn’t make my heart swell i don’t know what would. I don’t really like his obnoxious nicknames,but from his pretty little mouth anything would be okay with me. In his sleep he says it as if I’m the person I have always wanted to be. When I put him into bed he holds onto the sleeve of my leather jacket .  
“Don’t leave me. Please stay, wolfman”, he pleas still asleep but he says it with enough conviction that I lean over and kiss his forehead.  
“I’ll never leave you, little red.”

I pull the sleeve out of his grip and and take off my coat and shirt. The sheets are cold and so is Stiles but he immediately cuddles against my warm bare skin and preens a little when i put a hand around his waist. I scent at his neck liking the fact that he smells of pack and noone… but Chris Argent. My grip tightens a little as questions raise in my head. What was my Stiles doing with Argent? Was he going to him about the bullying instead of the pack? Did Chris hit him? The scent is fresh. What if he has been helping Stiles with pack business? I got out of my head and scented Stiles more making my scent fuse with his marking him without claiming him as mine. All of the pack will know, all of the other Alphas will know, all of the county,including Chris Argent will know. I felt the strong urge to lay a claiming bite on his slim, pale neck. To dare all others to challenge my possession of the boy. I knew it was wrong, but it went back to my most basic and primal instincts as a wolf and a man to lay some sort of claim on him. He is mine!

I lay my head on his neck and Stiles grinded hard into me with his ass. Like he could hear my talk of laying claim and it had got him turned on. I was already half-mast just laying in the same bed with him. Now he is grinding into me like that making those little noises and it almost felt like a violation… it was, but i couldn’t get away. I tried, honestly i did. So instead of letting him grind on my i tried to get him on his stomach to rut himself into the bed. When i did the friction proved more than enough. He frantically pushed himself harder. He looked so desperate it was hard to watch. So i moved off the bed swiftly. 

“Fuck Sourwolf….ngh….so….fucking tight.”, and that was all it took before i ran out of the house with red glowing eyes and all. I didn’t make it far enough, because i heard him cum.  
When i got home I pushed the door open and practically scaled the stairs. Isaac, Erica and Boyd had smelled the arousal from the moment I stepped in. They all moved to go toward the door, Erica giving me a small sad smile, but I growled out a warning.  
In my bed I ripped my clothes off and wasted no time with teasing myself, but instead wrapped a firm, dry, and almost painful grasp around my dick. The jerks were more of a punishment than a relief after the events tonight. Finally I came with a grunt. 

My head collapsed onto the wall harder than expected, but werewolf and all it didn’t really hurt. So i let it fall harder, my punishing grip not enough of a warning to myself. The angle did not prove satisfying enough. I got up and went over to the brick wall letting my head fall harder yet. Finally, I blacked out.  
“He fucking did it again Peter don’t tell me this is okay he needs help! Maybe he just needs to be away for a while and I know you don’t care about anyone but your the only one with access to the Hale trust. We don’t have money to send him, you do! Just help him for Christ Sake!”, Erica argues.  
I want to argue for the sake of myself, but my head is all fucked up from my own self punishment. Before i knew it I was passed out again.


	3. Scared

Stiles 

The clocks red numbers blared in my eyes. 1:38. I was in my bed, Derek must’ve put me there. I felt so cold. Like there was something missing in this moment. I pushed back the covers and went to the bathroom. I stopped to examine my tattoo when i noticed a purple bruise that was not a part of my collection before up by my forehead on the left side, a fresh trail of blood trickled from it. I gave it a questioning look before wiping off the blood. Surely Derek didn’t do this to me. 

He would never. 

I trudged back to bed but couldn't relinquish the feeling of confusion as to the events of my ride home with Derek. I would just have to ask him later, because as I lay in my bed facing the ceiling, sleep dulled my senses. 

Derek 

I woke up in the back of my Camaro courtesy of Erica. I groan. She jumped a little obviously alarmed at my waking. 

“Well I was hoping you would be out longer.”, she sassed.   
“Where are we?”, I retorted ignoring her comment.  
“Right now we are in... Long Beach We will be in San Diego soon and we are putting you in a program for rogue omegas. Two things we know you are not, but you need help Derek! Sometime away from what’s happening to remember who you are.”  
“And who the fuck is that Erica a goddamned rogue OMEGA!”, quickly growled.  
“No Derek! A great Alpha from the Hale pack, a man who changed the lives of his betas. A man who loves his mate so intensely he would rather kill himself than let him get so much as a paper-cut. A man who protects his territory from all mishappenings. You know that hurting yourself the way you do is bad.”, I listen with disbelief, only halfheartedly buying into her words.  
“I am none of that and I have already healed! I am fine I want to go back to the loft and take a shower now please.”, I reply hoping this is all some sick joke.  
“Do you not understand the point of we are in Long Beach.”  
“I understand the point of ‘you are going to turn this car around right now Erica Reyes or so help me god i will turn the fucking thing around for you’”

My gut turns as I sit up to look out the car window for some sort of visual confirmation. A huge expanse of blue is unfolded before my eyes. The Camaro pushes along the coast until finally we have arrived in San Diego. We pass through the heart of the city and park in front of what looked like a new apartment complex. 

“Well this is it Oh Alpha My Alpha. Your new abode for the next 2 excruciating months. I bet by the time you come back you’re going to miss us all so much you might be nice.”, I quirk a brow at her, “Yeah I guess not. But maybe by the time you get back you will have finally got the balls to tell Batman how you really feel!”, I roll my eyes and help her get my bags out of the car, opening them up to find a mass of cotton and denim trying to force their way out.   
“You know Little Beta you are shit at packing.”  
“Why thank you Derek! But i mean we had to pack fast. We didn’t know if Peter would shit on our agreement.”, I growled at the mention of my demented Uncle, “Look! Ok? Me and Boyd and especially Isaac really care about you. We knew you wouldn’t like it but get over it or else we will have to find a new Alpha. No one wants that.”, the truth in her words sent a flam up inside of me, but didn’t let it get to me, because as always Erica was right. 

Erica took a bag a hooked an arm around mine. This was it, my sure descent into hell. I opened a door and the thick scent of nothing embraced me. I smelled deeper trying to see if maybe my senses were dulled by the environment, but I could still smell the strong scent of Pack and home that wafted off of Erica in waves. A peeping patient noticed me scenting at the air like a lunatic. 

“It’s a Chemo-suppressing agent put into the main air vents, stabilized with a rare strain of wolfsbane that encases and attacks chemosignals put off by anyone with lycanthrope blood. It’s so the Alphas and Omegas don’t get violent. I’m Shane.”, he extends a hand and beams a warm smile, but his lack of chemosignals makes me skeptical.   
I grunt, but don’t take his hand.   
“His name is Derek.”  
Erica gives me a look that says if I don’t warm up I would die, so I take his hand in mine and give a firm sake.   
“So, I guess you're not an Omega.”, I feel confusion spread on my features, “You’re... eyes.”  
“Sorry”, as I try and fail to hide them.   
“Don’t worry it happened to me too. Happens to everyone. The lack of scents can really draw the wolf.”  
“Alpha Hale, you’re room is being prepared, can you please follow me.”, a blonde nurse calls.   
I kiss Erica on the cheek, her mouth now close to my ear. “Don’t call him from this place, please.” All of a sudden I am so glad that my chemosignals were untraceable, because I was all the things that I always tried not to be. I was embarrassed. I was sad. I was scared. 

Stiles 

I had to ask Derek what happened last night. Something in me pulled to him. The jeep’s engine turned over a few times before it started. The whole ride to the loft was a loud angry pondering of my feelings for Derek, because yes it was obvious I had them. They just weren’t clear to me. My constant denial and destruction of anything good for me made me think of Sourwolf as more than a enemy or friend. Sure these feelings had gone on for a while, but recently they became more clear. I lusted for him, craved him in every way. Sure I couldn’t tell him that but it felt good to admit it to myself.   
I rushed up to the loft. The door was wide open and Peter was standing in the middle.

“Well look what the cat dragged in?”, he said in a teasing way.  
“Peter.”, I retort hatefully.   
“Well don’t look at me like that, Stiles. We had to send him away for his own good, or something disgustingly caring like that.”  
“Send him where? I just came to see him, Peter, this isn’t funny where is he. I really need to talk to him and I don’t know what kind of game you're playing but I don't like it! You're annoying.”, I argued side stepping to search the loft for Derek.  
“Look all you want lover boy. Your mate is in Omega rehab for two months, because for some reason he kept punishing himself for loving you.”  
“Fuck you Peter! So what if I like Derek you don’t have to be a dick and rub it in my face how much he hates me! If he left because he hates me you can say it I’m not a baby.”  
“He left because of you”, he said as hateful as ever.

I turned to go out the door, tears stinging my eyes, Deaton had to know where he was going. If anyone knew anything about this crazy ass world it was him. I arrived at Deaton's and pounded on the door with the closed sign. He came around the doorway looking confused. 

“Deaton I’m worried. I woke up in the middle of the night with this.”, I said pointing to the giant eyesore of a bruise, “I think maybe Derek did it to me. But then I got to the loft to ask him what the fuck happened last night and Peter just said he wasn’t there. That my ‘mate left to Omega rehab for two months.’”  
“Let me see that.”, Deaton motioned to the bruise that dripped red blood from the aggrivation.  
“Stiles, how exactly did you say you got this?”  
“I don’t know. I woke up in the middle of the night and 'Bam!' there it was.”, I wave my hands about me dramatically.  
“Did Derek inform you of the danger of the bond?”, he questioned seriously like I knew exactly what bond he was talking about.   
“What b...I mean he didn’t say anything….Danger?”, I recover quickly.   
“Well in the event that one half of the mated pair is unknowledgeable of the other to better understand one another the mates until the bond has reached fruition you will feel one another's pain and emotions. A strong bond, one like yours and Derek's, will result in physical manifestations.”, I felt my jaw go slack and was glad that it didn't seem to surprise Deaton, but from what he was saying that implies a good number of things: 1. What the fuck?, because i mean really! 2. Derek knew this whole time and didn't bother telling me. 3. Either Derek really doesn't want a relationship with me or he really doesn't. 4. Derek could be hurt. , which doesn't actually make me anywhere closer to an answer than i was in the first place. 

“So you mean Derek is hurt?! We have to find him!”, I reply dramatically, because though I didn't realize he was one of the best people in my life.   
“Find him Stiles?”  
“Yeah Dr.D, like go look for him. What if he's out there in the cold…”, I trail off imagining all the things poor Sourwolf must be going through.   
“He is gone Stiles. Peter wasn’t lying. He was taken this morning to a program to help self destructive wolves”, Dr. D cuts in, disrupting the ever progressing fantasies.   
“Self Destructive as in….”, my nightmares manifest into worse images than I ever thought.   
“Yes Stiles he had done that to himself”, The words stop my mind from turning and it's suddenly all the I feared.   
“Well I have to see him! I have to know he is alright! My Sourwolf would never do this to himself he loves his pretty face too much. Who am i going to make fun of… and tease about wanting my body.”, in denial I make attempts at downplaying the situation, because it couldn't be real Wolfman had to be here. Suddenly I was a little more scared without him here. It made many things look nearly impossible.   
“They don’t want anyone seeing him, Stiles you have to wait for him to come back.”  
“For Two Months?!”, I reply not even realizing yet how excruciating the months would be for the pack. Not just the pack but me. Especially me.


	4. And the Truth Comes Out!

Stiles

It had been two weeks since Sourwolf left for the “clinic”. In his absence a new addiction manifests itself. I had still been training with Argent, but had started to go to the gym as well. I had gotten more muscle definition pretty much everywhere.   
No matter what I did I felt lazy. I haden’t seen any pack members for four days. The last person I had seen was Isaac at the gas station when I went for a junk food/movie run. I had trapped myself in a world of fitness, junk food, and Netflix. I wasn’t depressed even though when ever Erica, Lydia, or Boyd saw me they made sure I knew what the danger of over eating and crying to much was, as if the situation with Derek could make me cry. Yeah I was worried and yeah I had alot of questions, but no one would tell me where he was or let me have the number of the clinic. They all thought I was Derek’s trigger! Which how could I be? I didn’t even talk to him that night. How can people blame this on me?  
“Stiles! I know you're in there! I can smell you from here.”, Scott yells.   
I whimper and cuddle into the blankets further. The last thing I needed was for Scott to see me like this. I didn’t want him to think what everyone else thought. The door to my room opened and Scott stood in the doorway arms crossed.   
“What is up bro? You have been locked in here for like a week.”, he asks ready for a bullshit answer I was more than prepared to give.   
“That’s not true I left to go get snacks! I also went to rent a movie at Redbox. I even saw Isaac.”  
“Like that?!”, he asks increduously.   
“Yes like this Scotty! And if you have a problem with that you can leave.”, I was getting sick of this bullshit, every one judging me.  
“What I meant was what is going on? This isn’t you. You need to get out of the house.”, he corrects.  
“Derek is gone, because of me. He hurt himself because of me! Scott, I just want Sourwolf back! We can’t fight the goddamned hydra by ourselves. Pack is all of us. We can’t do this without him.”, I make excuses and skirt the problem, but Scott has known me for to long to not see straight through my bullcrap.   
“What would make you feel better?”, he sighs out.   
“Wanna get a tattoo?”, I grin madly, because I had been wanting another since the moment I got my last if I was serious.   
After a few shots we left, I needed my liquid courage, because I couldn’t look at the needle if wasn’t buzzed. At the tattoo shop I found the girl that did my last tattoo. I trusted her and loved her work.  
“Back so soon, Mr. Wayn?”, because yes I told her about my bat man thing, “Just you? Lets get you sketched up.”  
“Well what I want you can do free hand I’m sure. Scott can you call Catwoman for me and tell her to meet us over here.”  
“So what does it mean?”, she inquires.   
“It means him. The love of my life. It is where he kissed me for the first time. Right there. And the two dots are a sign of a bond in Chemistry. We are bonded for life.”, I dramatically poured my heart out, then laughed playing all of it off as a joke.  
“That actually really badass and super cute. That’s all you want to get?”, she giggles.   
“Thanks, I’m not sure. For now yeah”  
“So that wasn’t all a lie what happened there really?”  
“It was when Derek first initiated the bond and I learned I was his mate. When he hit his head, i got a gash there. Fuck, dude And like I know it always seemed like we hated each other, but that was our thing. Like i didn’t realize how much he meant to me until it was too late and he was shipped off to who knows where.”  
“You mean San Diego and wow you are just as bad at feelings as Derek.”, he said cooly as if he didn’t just slip on a pack secret every member has been trying to keep for weeks now.   
“What do you mean San Diego?!”, I practically scream.   
“I really don’t think that i was supposed to tell you, bro, but you just looked so sad.”  
“Well yeah! I am sad my mate is in fucking San Diego and no one would tell me. And he is there because of me and he is probably alone and why can’t anyone see him.”  
I hurriedly pulled his phone out of his pocket. He had quick reflexes but that was the last thing he expected from me. My training with Argent payed in my abilities to now catch the wolves off gaurd and read situations more easily. I scrolled through all of the recent calls, because i was sure that Scott had talked to Derek and it was probably about Pack business. The most recent strike of the Hydra had devastated enough for him to call. I found the number of The Crescent Moon Clinic, and really they couldn’t have been less creative? Once i called the number i realized the horrid truth: I had nothing to say. What would i say to Derek? It’s not as if Derek even likes me.   
“Hello the is Crescent Moon’s secretary speaking are you calling regarding a patient or treatment information?”, says a rather high-pitched voice on the other side of the line.   
“Uhhhhhhhh.”, I falter.   
“Hello, Sir. Is there anything i can do to help you?”, she calls out.   
“Sir?”  
“Yes, can i speak to Hale. Derek Hale.”, I say because ‘Fuck it!’ I’m on the line anyway.   
“Well Sir I’m afraid…”,I felt the blood rush from my face, “He is in therapy right now, but we can give him a message if you would like.”  
“Oh, no it’s fine…. Actually tell him his mate called.”  
I hung up the phone immediately. I was fuming literally felt like any moment I would spontaniously combust. I crushed the phone in my hand. The glass screen splintering and spidering. I was sure that Scott heard it, but I was to mad to care. I sat back down on the chair where Venetia had set up the ink and gun. She looks at me, scared, a rection I had never provoked before.   
“Sorry Ven.”  
“It’s fine Stiles I have just never seen you like that. Well, lets get you out of here. Even though we know you love my company.”  
I close my eyes and relax. Suddenly I feel the stinging on my forehead. I felt the buzz of the needle on my skin. Before I knew it she was waking me up to tell me she had finished. Scott was outside talking with Erica. I could see Erica getting heated. I winked at Ven and handed her the money and a generous tip, giving her a kiss on the cheek, I walked out.   
“Hey, Catwoman. Can I get a hug?”, I ask making her feel bad.   
There are things that by this time I knew about Erica:  
1\. She was loyal to the people she loves.  
2\. She loves the Camaro.  
3\. She respects her Alpha enough to not let it get stolen.  
I slipped my hand around her back embracing her. I could see the keys in her back pocket. I gently grasped the key ring and got them in my hand.   
“Hey Batman hands off the merch!”, I laugh.  
“Hey guys I was thinking we would grab lunch at the cafe across the street. I just really think I need you guys and i’m finally realizing it. I have to grab something from the jeep i’ll meet you there.”  
Another skill curtosy of Argent lying to a wolf, while controling heart beat and to some extent chemosignaling. Once I saw the go into the cafe I ran to the Camaro. I got in the car and revved the engine. A knot tore through my stomach. I felt like I was about ready to vomit. I put the car in gear and stepped on the gas so hard the tires squeak. An evil smile found it’s way to my face as I take the turn past the cafe, imagining the look on poor Erica’s face, as the tires grasp desprately at the asphalt.   
On the freeway heading South towards San Diego. My heart was racing. I see my phone ligt up to see ‘Catwoman’ and a silly picture of Erica I took at a pack meeting. I picked up the phone.   
“Stilinski!”  
“I’m sorry Catwoman, but I need to see him and I needed a car that wouldn’t take a dump on the side of the road.”  
“Fuck! You know I have to come after you, but I’ll give you a few hours.”  
I end the call with Erica and notice I have a message from an unknown number. I dial my Voicmail and put the code in.   
“You have one new message. ‘Stiles? Human? Little Red? It’s Sourwolf. I really didn’t want you to find out this way. I wanted it be special a-and perfect after I asked you out on dates and cheesy shit you’ll make me do that I won’t want to. I mean if that’s what you wanted of course. I don’t want you to feel like you have to be with me because of it, just know that no matter what, I... Hell the only reason I’m still in this hell hole is for you, because I know you hate me being a dick! But I can’t live without you, Red i really can’t and I lov….’ End of message. To save press , to replay press 3, to delete press 7. Skipping Message. End of Messages.”  
It felt like forever before I could process what just happened. In all honestly I didn’t know if he was going to call back, but now It was undeniable Derek had feelings to, feelings that weren’t nearly as mudded as mine. I had to call him back!

Derek 

“Hale”  
Fuck me! I honestly hated this place more than i hated myself for what happened to my family. Therapy fucked with my mind. I just wish that Stiles and his little mouth were here to pester me a little and call me “Sourwolf” of all the things i could miss. Oh that mouth!  
“So Alpha Hale, how do you feel you are doing in the program?”  
“I’m doing fine.”  
“So lets jump right in shall we since it doesn’t seem you're very talkative. Last time we were here we talked about your family. What triggers you’re outbreaks?”  
“Define triggers.”  
“As in what manifests them. What makes you become violent?”  
“Well as of always it is me.”  
“How?”  
“When i think of him in wrong ways… Ways i shouldn’t, I just get so out of control. I know its wrong and i punish myself for it.”  
“Who is he?”  
“My mate”  
“Oh how very….. Untraditional. So you are going against your true nature.”  
The rest of the session was bullshit. Just more excuses, for my actions. All I thought of was him.   
“Hey, Marion.”, I drag her name seductively, “Any news from my pack.”  
“No, but your mate called.”  
I tense like an electric current ran the course of my body.  
“How do you know my mate?!”  
“I don’t, Alpha Hale, he said to tell you your mate had called. He seemed very sad. You should call him back.”   
How did he know?  
“Stiles? Human? Little Red? It’s Sourwolf. I really didn’t want you to find out this way. I wanted it be special a-and perfect. I mean if that’s what you wanted of course. I don’t want you to feel like you have to be with me because of it, just know that no matter what, I... Hell the only reason I’m still in this hell hole is for you, because I know you hate me being a dick! But I can’t live without you, Red i really can’t and I lov….”  
“Message recorded. If you are not satisfied with this message please call again.”  
“Fuck Mar, the only thing i wanted to tell him even the stupid phone won’t let me. Is the fucking world literally trying to tear us apart?”, I could feel my eyes ring red and my claws start to extend.  
“Alpha Hale! Can i please ask you to calm down!”  
I didn’t want to calm down.   
“Orderlies! I need orderlies prepared to neutralize an Alpha at the front desk!”  
Two came around the bend, charging at me like I was playing a game of lacrosse. I braced myself for impact. The two men grasped my arms and prepared a needle full of a wolfsbane anesthetic. The man to my left held my arm still.  
“Let me GO!”, I roared.  
Just then as if an angel was coming to save me the phone rang. Everyone stopped at the immediate calming of my senses.   
“Yes, Alpha Hale. It’s your mate. He would like to speak to you. Do you think you can handle that.”  
“No Marion I really can’t because these two assholes have dislocated my right arm! Give me the goddamn phone! It's my mate of course i can handle it.   
She handed me the phone, thoughtfully as if she might take it back to ensure my good behavior. I held it in my hand for a time. What felt like minutes had been mere seconds before I had the phone to me ear. Still huffing out loud breathes.  
“Sourwolf?”, Stiles asked uneasy, “Calm down! Are you okay? Are they hurting you? Please tell me you're okay!”  
“I’m okay, Stiles.”  
“Then why the fuck haven’t you called me you asshole! You didn’t think for one second, ‘Maybe my mate is worried about me’, or perhaps i don’t know that while you were banging your head into a wall, ‘If our bond is strong enough. Can Stiles feel all of this too?’! No because you neglected to mention any of that to me at all. And then you leave me that stupid message like it makes up for everything. And all the stupid feelings I had just fill me up. I hate you Derek Hale! You do all these things to me that make me rethink everything I’ve ever thought. And I really wanna hit you in your big ugly…”  
“I love you too Stiles”  
“Hey Mr. My Sexy Everything Can Make A Grown Man Cry, i didn’t say anything about love! Okay? I miss you.”  
“I miss you too. I miss you so much.”  
“Well not for long! I may or may not have stolen the keys to the Camaro and decided to come see you.”  
“You did what?! If you get so much as a scratch on my car I’ll….”  
“You’ll what Wolfman”, he said teasingly.   
“I would probably not do anything…. That I would go into detail about in here. How did you get the keys?”  
“That’s a long story/secret I will tell you when I get there”  
“Secret? Like from Scott?”  
“Like especially from Scott and up until like 5 seconds ago especially you, because you’re both so over protective. Anyway Big Bad Wolf I’ll see you in like an hour.”


End file.
